


【HP|贝赫】狩猎

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione - Freeform, F/F, Hurt, Top Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Bottom Hermione Granger, 贝赫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: CP：贝拉特里克斯X赫敏，前后有意义粗体为电影台词或原著原文。你夸她是噩梦，她便引以为豪。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【HP|贝赫】狩猎

你夸她是噩梦，她便引以为豪。

第一，她应该捕获一只猎物，不管这个猎物是人是动物还是格兰芬多，都应该拥有柔软的肚皮和锋利的爪子，她会贴着猎物绒绒的毛发喘息，就像猛兽进食之前的预告。而猎物会发出痛苦的呻吟，从嘴巴里漏出血液去温暖她干渴的喉咙，去构建狭小的温床，滋生更深的罪恶。第二，她的猎物应该是一个好女孩，女孩柔软而瘦弱，却比男性更顽强而宽容。女孩会伸出利爪，也会小心翼翼地收起尖牙，用深夜蔷薇般冰凉的唇瓣亲吻她。但都没关系的，她会拔掉她的利爪与尖牙，她不需要绵软的怜悯与爱情，她只需要热烈的憎恨与尖叫，这才是她的生命之源。第三，她们应该融于黑暗，因为她们不应该见到阳光，那太过公平。痛苦、哭泣和呻吟从不贩卖，它们就是黑暗中色泽最艳丽的花朵与荆棘。黑暗是世上所有肮脏与腐败的渊薮，这是她成长的依赖，她正是被如此浇灌，所以她的猎物也必须跟着被污染、被破碎、被憎恨、被毁灭。  
第四，除黑魔王外，一切都要遵循她的旨意，向下堕落。  
这是她的世界。

黑暗比夜色更浓。她像蛇一样纠缠着她的猎物、她的女孩、她的小母狮。   
于是贝拉特里克斯召唤， **我要和这姑娘聊聊，说说知心话** 。  
先是嗅觉。一切都是从气味开始入侵的。 赫敏陷入气味的围攻里。藤蔓嚣张地破土而出，埋在她的鼻腔中炸出一朵朵小花，然后腐烂，树木以她为根基开始快速生长；巨石从头顶压下来，泥土涌入嘴里，空气在阴暗处焦灼地燃烧、濒死地在进行绝望的呼唤；冷风擦过，留下形似伤疤的模糊疼痛，细小的胡椒像孢子一样落在她的皮肤上，一粒粒地爆炸、繁衍、寄生。赫敏怒目，胸口剧烈地起伏，以一种献祭的姿态反抗。而气味的中心是贝拉特里克斯，她轻快地叫着，她亲手拉着她的猎物跌入她的陷阱。 **宝剑应该在古灵阁我的金库里，你们怎么弄到的？你和你的朋友还从我的金库偷了什么？** 贝拉特里克斯漫不经心地挑了一个拙劣的惩罚借口。宝剑和金库重要吗？这当然重要，这是她的主人黑魔王下达的任务；这又当然不重要，因为她知道这些问题她得不到什么结果，尤其是对着这个一点也不乖顺的格兰芬多。  
然后是触觉。紧随着气味攀岩，女人与女孩的呼吸与肢体缠绕着，胶黏又分离。贝拉特里克斯的手纤细而柔软，那是精心保养过的手。那双手的指甲掐入赫敏的呼吸，扼住赫敏的欲望，贝拉特里克斯的动作就像挤开一颗葡萄那样轻易，轻轻一碰一绞就让她的女孩上下都淋出丰饶而甜蜜的汁液。女人柔软卷曲的黑色头发瀑布般流下，上面沾染着泪水的咸意。海藻，那是茂盛的海藻，海藻栓着女孩一起溺毙在气味的海洋中。海蛇，或是游动的海蛇，海蛇又缠上来，无法摆脱。 **什么都没拿，真的，我什么都没拿。** 赫敏喘息着哀求。她本不应该哀求的，她应该像一个高傲的狮子蔑视她鄙视她俯视她，正如光明如何对待黑暗。可是贝拉特里克斯竟如此熟悉她，熟悉她的一切，熟悉她的每一片脆弱与不脆弱，熟悉她的每一条倔强与不倔强。她竟是如此熟悉她，熟悉到她总是能掐着她的弱点让她哀叫。哀叫过后就是喘息，喘得越急越重，她被侵占的地方就越多越深。我才不信。她只消一句话，就轻描淡写地否认女孩所有的努力，然后巧妙地将她推入更深的深渊。这是贝拉特里克斯的世界，她掌握着所有，所以贝拉特里克斯可以轻而易举地压下脆弱的反抗，甚至恶劣地嬉笑，把玩女孩的痛苦与欢愉。  
最后是痛觉。 **钻心剜骨。** 这是女猎人给猎物的礼物。撕裂。全部都在撕裂，时间、泪水与尖叫。扭曲。全部都在扭曲，空间、骨骼与祈求。世界那么广大，又那么狭小，形变着，挤压着，粘稠着，连月光都透不进来，气味又顺着张开的孔洞，恶劣地填满所有的罅隙。四肢在融化，五感在崩溃，她被痛苦焊接在庄园的地板上。 **求你，求你。** 赫敏颤抖地呼吸，连神经和血管都在哆嗦地啼哭。 **不许哭。** 贝拉特里克斯将猎物最后的挣扎按回她的喉咙，剪断她的求饶。倒数第二步。贝拉特里克斯抓着魔杖沿着手下光滑的肌肤刻字。泥巴种。M。u。d。b。l。o。o。d。Mudblood。这是标记，刺破肉体刻在灵魂上的标记。赫敏于是知道自己被这个标记囚禁住了，她的小臂将会承受亘久的疼痛，这疼痛时刻提醒着她，令她想起这疼痛就想起泥巴种，想起泥巴种就想起贝拉特里克斯。原来这才是牢笼。原来荆棘的根在这里。泪水又开始崩裂，尖叫反过来割伤它的主人。 女人惊叹于她的女孩沃润的丰水，于是她愉快地把沾着血的魔杖插入女孩的体内。她从女孩纤长的脖颈开始啃噬，撕咬过饱满的胸脯，最后停在白皙的手臂上吮吸她亲手留下的伤口。赫敏在短暂的歇息里飘飘然，她开始觉得自己全身轻盈，想变成星星却被流出的血液拖曳着往下坠落，女人温软的嘴唇和手指成为她与世界仅剩的羁绊，那变成了她灵魂的流向。可是欲望只是佐料，血液与痛楚才是罪恶的温床。再来一次。钻心剜骨。她便重新被迫跌入无法醒来的梦魇，在光怪陆离的交错时空中，在回荡尖叫的虚无之外，赫敏清晰地捕捉到那唯一的话语。爱我。女人命令道。

她的小母狮是多么的优秀而耀眼啊，她总是站在救世主的旁边和她的黑魔王作对，她是救世主的智囊，邓布利多的信使。时间关不住她，高墙拦不住她，地牢困不住她。她永远在逃，在反抗，在逃离。泥巴种，她的原罪。她身上过去的痕迹如此鲜明，一进入黑暗就开始滋生。相同的痕迹烙印在她的身上，她被压着纯血的诅咒，无从隐蔽，也无需藏匿。她们本就该一魂两生，只是命运喜欢捉弄她们，用太阳的光辉去蒙蔽小母狮的眼睛。于是她的小母狮总是轻易地犯下错误。没关系。她们的连接是斩不断的，她们的纠缠自纺锤起就已经注定，她们一样的忠诚，一样的卑鄙，一样的应该腐败在沼泽。她原谅她了，只是原谅总需要索取一些补偿。她会把一切矫正过来的，她会把她们之间所有的距离都粉碎的，就像她会轻巧地跳上格兰芬多干净的长桌，将玻璃杯踢成砸在地上的银河。  
贝拉特里克斯压在赫敏的身上，女人和女孩柔软的身体完美地契合在一起。女人的骨头贴了过来，鼻息舔舐着。赫敏所有的感官、呼吸和唇舌都被捕获、被牵引，她被人牢牢掌握在手中。太近了，她们太近了，近到突破所有以亲密为名的界限。她在触摸那块永远也剥离不掉的属于她的那一部分。  
我不是你。赫敏精疲力尽地呢喃。  
赫敏，我的小赫敏。你是我。在灵魂的背后，贝拉特里克斯轻声叫唤。亲爱的，你是我的半身，你是我的反面，你是成长中的另一个我。  
蛇。狮。  
纯血。麻瓜。  
食死徒。凤凰社。  
斯莱特林。格兰芬多。  
黑巫师。白巫师。  
邪恶。正义。  
爱。恨。  
恨我吧。恨比爱更长久更实际更深刻。要铭记不要遗忘。贝拉特里克斯继续宣布，她亲昵地把自己钻入半身的血肉。让我来疼爱你，你应该和我一起毁灭。我们永远也无法分离。

赫敏被掐着脖子，小银刀抵着她的喉咙。  
**放下魔杖。** 贝拉特里克斯柔声说。 **放下，否则我们就看看她的血到底有多脏。** 她在和她的同伴们说话。刀刃压迫，血从更多的地方出来了。他们在吵架、喧嚣、尖叫。噪音。脏。噪音。全部都是噪音。鼓动的噪音敲击她的神经，势不可挡地撑开她对时空的感知，而她松软着，跳动的心脏被钳制，她像一滩水要从女人的指缝中渗出去，又像一团杂乱的毛线被女人牢牢地刺在手心，冷汗带着她的生命流逝。  
吱吱。丁丁。当当。  
她睁开眼睛，她看到她。她的视野挤满了女人放大的脸和蓬松的头发，她疯狂、她恶毒、她歇斯底里、她只看着她。女人仍是狂热地呼唤她的主人，可是她又是那么全神贯注地看进女孩的眼里，一个仍然有东西在发光的地方。  
他们又要来偷走你了。贝拉特里克斯松开了手。  
最后一步。  
水晶吊灯砸了下来，于是星星跟着陨落。

赫敏抖着手攒住湿漉漉的魔杖——胡桃木与龙的神经，贝拉特里克斯的魔杖——任由嚎啕和泪水卷着气味淹没了她。她知道，赫敏有一部分的血肉和灵魂，已经永远地埋葬在名为贝拉特里克斯的庄园里。而她剩余部分的脱离，是用一个家养小精灵的陪葬换来的。  
仅仅只需半天，她就被重新打磨了一套骨骼。  
庄园，贝拉特里克斯拎着赫敏的魔杖笑嘻嘻地吐了吐舌头，她盯着多比幻影移形的地方，星空被她踩在脚下，唯有参宿五的星光在她的眼里跳跃。  
她们对一件事实不约而同地保持缄默：  
贝拉特里克斯的狩猎成功了。

**Author's Note:**

> ——————————————————————  
> 麻了，写得好爽，不用克制的疯批，好爽。终于尝试这个风格了，爽。  
> 香水是Terre d'Hermes，没闻过，完全是搜“贝拉特里克斯的香水”出来的。  
> 因为是半年前剪视频的时候被这部分吸引的，具体情节已经记不太清了，我现在又没有合适的条件去重新看，所以完全凭这小段视频（https://toumingxiaoyuzha.lofter.com/post/1f500cbe_1caffddf2）、字幕和原著脑补的，前因后果全都忘了，请见谅。


End file.
